conflict_of_termafandomcom-20200215-history
Leif Rimnis
Leif Rimnis is a young Garlant soldier, whose path in life is as of yet unclear. Personality Leif is a devoted, helpful person. He always commits himself to his promises, whether those be to his superiors or to a merchant he meets on the streets, but above all he is committed to his country. He is always willing to help those in need, so long as it does not conflict with his duties as a soldier. Leif is not sure what his path in life is. While he feels obligated to serve as a soldier, he wonders if there are other things that he should be doing. Biography At the age of 18, Leif joined the Garlant army, just as the men of his family had for countless generations, and just as his ancestors had, he quickly proved his prowess with a sword. He also proved to be an expert strategist, especially under pressure. Shortly after his 21st birthday, Leif was approached by General Arant Mandolph Von Scnovts with the prospect of leading a mission to investigate Shcot activities and strength. He left with three other soldiers later that day. During their voyage, the troupe was attacked by a Lycan and a herd of wild Barlos, which forced the separation of the group. Leif made his way to a river, where he encountered Phoenix. The two tried to communicate, only uniting in the battle against a bear. Karthra also reappeared at this time. The two Garlants swam downstream, only to re-encounter the Phoenix when they came ashore. This lead to an altercation, wherein Leif assaulted the Phoenix, only for it to regenerate its head. Shortly afterwards, a dragon known by the name Falgrn appeared, but then flew off. Leif and Karthra arrived at a small Shcot village, where they encountered Kyle Lyne. Pretending to be siblings, they accepted Kyle's offer of a room to sleep in, and entered the village. After scaling the walls to avoid the Phoenix at the front gates, Leif, Karthra and Kyle parted ways for the remainder of the day. Leif explored the village, and eventually came to the bar, where he figured he would discover the most about Shcot culture. In the bar, he spoke to some drunken men who were completely oblivious when he insulted them. Leif was then reunited and with Karthra, but after forming some plans, she departed. Shortly afterwards, Laire Sangster entered the bar and proceeded to talk with Leif, revealing herself to be the Chief's daughter. Unfortunately, the drunken men confronted Leif, having comprehended his previous insult. A large bar fight ensued. During the fight, Karthra returned, and together the two Garlants managed to get Laire outside safely, only for her to be disabled by the Phoenix. Leif used his sword to reflect sunlight into the Phoenix's eyes, but in return the Phoenix turned to a blaze of light which nearly blinded Leif before he ducked behind a building. Leif then proceeded to climb upon the building, now watching as the Phoenix confronted Karthra, who was guarding Laire. At this point, Falgrn returned to terrorize the village. The Phoenix flew off, and the dragon began to threaten Karthra and Laire. Leif jumped from the roof top and ran towards the dragon, stabbing his sword into the dragon's leg and using this as momentum to pounce upon the dragon's back. At this point the Phoenix returned, and the dragon decided to take flight so he could bring the Phoenix to a lake, where it would be vulnerable. Leif barely held on, using his dagger, now implanted between the scales, as a handhold. When the dragon began to lure the Phoenix towards a lake, Leif's dagger was dislodged and he fell into the lake himself. In its final moments, the Phoenix tossed Leif to the shore. Leif then watched as the dragon left the water, muttering prophetic verses to himself. Once the dragon was far out of range, he proceeded to swim into the lake and retrieve his sword, which had also dislodged from the dragon's scales. Returning to shore, Leif tried to find his way back to Sitheachdon, although darkness was falling. Deciding to eat a meal, he confronted a Titanodon, although at the time he did not recognize the rare creature. After being threatened by its imposing presence, Kartha arrived, and, realizing he could now return to the village within the night, he abstained from killing the endangered creature.Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Garlant Characters Category:Characters of Commandosaurus